Possesive is the Soul
by Look2theSky
Summary: Killings in the Salem Massachuttess area lead the team back to town's past Note: First Fanfic ever so please reveiw to help me.
1. The Beginning

Hey, First Fanfiction so please help out by reveiwing Thanks, Look2theSky

**Salem Mass.**

"OH!" A person seeming to look possessed cried in anguish, their hair flying everywhere around her "YE HAD ONCE KILLED ME IN MY PAST LIFE!" a girl quivering on the ground shook her head no

"No I never did…." She whispered but this Soul did not hear her speak these words.

"YOU MUST PAY!" Blood Spattered everywhere

**B.A.U**

**Quantico Virgina**

"Briefing in fifteen minutes," Hotchner let the team know. Prentiss looked at Reid; Reid was staring off in space at some distant thing as if viewing a movie on the wall.

"You O.K?" Reid snapped back into reality remembering exactly what to say to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Morgan passed him a cup of coffee. Garcia came in with one of her pens and outfits.

"In conference room now." JJ already was there as well as Gideon and Hotchner. The rest of the team sat down as JJ presented them a case. In Massachusetts there have been several killings, one of a Middle aged man, an older woman, and a young girl" their pictures each flashed on the screen. The Man was beheaded with an axe, the older woman was burned at the stake, and the young girl was shut in a case filled with nails. "Each murder a note is left behind," JJ clicked her remote and a letter popped up "This is the latest one..."

"Dearest People of the County" Gideon read aloud "This Woman hath murdered thee, so…"

"I now have murdered her, for she hath accused me of such a crime as that" Morgan looked at the letter.

"Sounds like a reenactment player" Reid looked at the note carefully,

"We leave in two hours for Salem…" Reid's ears perked Salem they were going to Salem/

"Like where the witch trials were Salem?" Emily asked Gideon. Gideon nodded and said "Pack warm even though it's springtime it is still cold out there, Wheels up in Two hours" Two hours later the plane being boarded and Garcia staying behind. Reid started reading over the file and looking at the victims so far.

"These people have absolutely no connections between them" he showed Aaron the file "They don't even live in the same district" Gideon turned to Reid.

"Reid, you, need to analyze this person's writing Emily and I need to visit a girl in the Salem area she may have some information" Gideon turned to Morgan "Morgan, JJ, and Aaron, I want you to check on these people's backgrounds" Wheels started to touch down and everything was silent.

"Hello I'm Chief Joseph Smith and you must be Agent Jareu?" J.J Stuck out her hand to meet with the Chief's hand.

"Nice to meet you, this is Agent Gideon, Agent Reid, Agent Morgan, Agent Prentiss, and Agent Hotchner" Each stepped up and shook Smith's hand when J.J had said their name.

"It's 7 o'clock if you all would like to get settled in and maybe we could get something to…" Gideon interrupted

"Do you have our cars?" The chief thought for a moment. And then remembered what the phone call had told him.

"Oh, yes we have them already just right there" he motioned to the three cars not to far from the tarmac "If you need to grab a bite we could follow…" Gideon interrupted again.

"Reid and Morgan in one to go to police center" he turned to Smith "They'll follow you to the station "JJ and Hotch in another also to the station" he turned to Prentiss "We'll be visiting the girl I mentioned on the plane" Smith hopped in his car and had the two cars follow him and saw Gideon and Prentiss go in an opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Prentiss asked Gideon. He gave her a piece of paper on it said 'Contact, Meet your inner self run by Sarchtini at 2798 Jethro way' "What is she a psychic of some sort?" Prentiss asked Gideon shook his head.

"This Sarchtini claims nothing of that sort except an ancestry from a witch in the Salem witch trials" The car started to bump up and down on the road and Gideon turned into a driveway. Prentiss stepped out of the car and followed Gideon to the front door, he rang the door bell. "Hello" the door opened a crack. "Are you Sarchtini?" The door stayed as wide as its crack.

"Who wants to know?" the voice sounded slightly agitated and to rough to discern an age but to Prentiss' hearing sounded like an older woman who had been in the conning business.

"The FBI does," Gideon held out his badge and the door opened up even more and now a girl at least fifteen years old stood their. "Sarchtini?"

"Please," the girl said "Call me Sarah"


	2. Meeting a Witch

Thanks for feedback, Sorry it took so long I tried having a beta reader but she never go back to it. Here's chapter two for ya'll!

**I Don't Own Criminal Minds (I wish I did)**

* * *

**Salem MA**

**City Limits**

The Door opened wider and Now Gideon and Prentiss could see the girl's face. She looked fifteen years old maybe she was older. Her Eyes were green and glistened even at the small amount of light that came through the crack. Her brown hair was wild and messy seemed like she had awoken on the wrong side of the bed that morning. "Now," she sat down in what looked to be a parlor cobwebs were everywhere "What can I do for you two lovely people?" Prentiss was about to open her mouth but Gideon had caught the moment right away.

"My name is Agent Gideon and this is Agent Prentiss, we had read about you on the internet and thought that maybe you could give a witch's view…" Sarah had interrupted the Agent right there.

"I am not a Witch!!!" She screamed. It had came as such a shock to Prentiss. The girl had seemed so calm but right when Gideon had mentioned the word Witch it had brought her to a screaming at Gideon. She was shocked, Prentiss assumed, she also had yelled at it as if she was back on the playground in kindergarten at a name someone had called her a name.

"All right," Gideon said he backed up to one of the dusty chairs "How about you tell us about what you think is going on" Sarah Squirmed in her chair. She lit a candle next to her. She breathed in and out trying to calm herself down.

"My name is Sarah Cory, I am a Witch" she cringed at the word when she said it herself "If you believe the lore" Gideon shrugged a bit

"Go ahead." Sarah stood up and walked over to a portrait on the wall. A girl with hair that was just as wild as Sarah's was in the portrait wearing colonial clothing.

"As you know about the Salem witch trials," she sighed "If you didn't I would say that you missed one to many history classes," Sarah took down the portrait picture "This is Elpsbeth, "Sarah", Cory my descendent and supposedly a witch" She hung the picture up "My ancestor played in the woods and played a game similar to contact, During the witch trials many of her friends were killed until one tattled on her," she looked outside "That was it for her, they didn't kill her but died while in prison awaiting her punishment" she turned back to the agents sitting in the parlor "According to lore not only was she a witch, she put witch spells on the other girls, and she had a child and that child is one of the ancestors of the Corys and every female girl is a witch" she paused again and then "And God Damnit every single mother and father told every one of their God Damn children the story of the Croys and reminded their children that I Sarah Cory named after Elpsbeth Cory was also a WITCH!" she screamed that last part as she had screamed at Gideon earlier. "Witch-y, Witch-y, Sarah Cory is a Witch-y, Then High School, God we knew more words that rhymed with witch, no parties, no boyfriends…" Emily stopped her right there.

"We get the point…" Sarah interrupted Emily.

"No!" She went over to Emily "You don't get it! Being a good Christian girl and then being told because of your past you aren't Only a outcast that no one will talk to, but also being called a Bitch!" Sarah almost spat in Prentiss' face but Gideon went in between Sarah and Prentiss.

"Sarah," he tried to touch her but she backed away "Could you tell us who would try to do this to these women?" Sarah sat down and she looked at Gideon with a face of confusion.

"Women, I thought you were here about the Death of Kelly and of Harriet?" Emily looked at Sarah.

"Kelly Barnes and Harriet Joel," Emily looked at Gideon "They drowned in the School pool, it was ruled as an accident," Sarah puffed out some air.

"Yeah, 'Cause it's always an accident when you drown in a pool with your clothes on"

"Tell us about Kelly and Harriet and why you thought we were coming about them," Sarah got up and was about to leave.

"I am quite sorry agents but I don't think I could be of much use to you all" she started to walk out of the room.

"Please," Prentiss said "Just look at these for your friends" Sarah came back and started looking at the files.

Salem, MA

Police Station

"Hotch," Morgan looked up from their case file "There's nothing here, these people never committed a crime in their life, what are we trying to find here?" J.J looked up from her file to.

"I've got the child the only thing she seemed to of done wrong is get a frowny face on her paper" she kicked her feet up onto the table "This is very droll" Hotch finally looked up from his file, he had gotten the older woman.

"Well, let's start with what these people have in common" he pulled out the white board and wrote at the top _Commonalities between victims_ On it also were the three victims, and pictures from the crime scenes. "Judy Hall's family has lived in Salem since the founding..." Morgan interrupted

"So did Kevin Gropes, supposedly his Grandfather was on the board of justices during the witch trials.." Aaron then took the marker and wrote on the board _Been in Salem since the founding_.

"Anything Else to add?" They all shook their heads. "That's it then" He sat down dispared 'why hadn't their been anything else that had stuck out to them?' Then a familiar smell filled the room.

"Coffee and Bagels anyone?" It was Police chief Smith. Morgan eyed the food hungrily. The Lanky officer set it down.

"Thank you Joseph," The Chief interrupted him.

"Please just call me Joe," the chief looked around "Hey, were's the Doc? He looks pretty pale he should get some food" J.J stood up from the table.

"I'll get him," She walked down the hall and saw Reid sitting at a table try to analyze the unsub's writing. He seemed to be not even looking at the words "Reid," He jolted from his seat as if a current went through him."The Chief brought some food, Do you want some?" Reid thought about it for a bit.

"Is is Chinese?" J.J chuckled.

"No, It's Bagel and Coffee let's go" They walked down the hall to the room and joined in their merriment.

"Where's Gideon and Prentiss?" Reid asked "Are they still out with that girl?" The rest of the team nodded "Hope he gets back before his coffee gets cold"

* * *

Hope You liked it, Now Comment so I can make this better! Also, If any historical information is incorrect please let me know, thank you! 


End file.
